A vehicle may include a body structure having a beam and a compressive member with an end attached to the beam at an attachment. The vehicle may be subject to an external force. In some embodiments, the external force may load the compressive member in, for example compression, along its length. The compressive member and the beam may not be perpendicular to each other at the attachment and may thus form an acute angle and an obtuse angle at the attachment. The beam typically has an internal bulkhead at the attachment. The internal bulkhead is normally aligned with the end of the compressive member to prevent the compressive member from deforming the beam when the compressive member is loaded.